1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toe cap setting machine comprising a plurality of clamping devices for positioning the toe cap on a shoe last of the setting machine so as to correctly dispose the toe cap on the shoe last.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A toe cap setting machine is used to set the toe cap at a desired configuration. The toe cap is generally made of a sheet of leather which is first softened by being neated on a heating means and then put on a shoe last which is generally a curved solid member. In order to securely position the sheet of leather on the shoe last so as to set the leather into a configuration the same as that of the shoe last, a positioning apparatus is used to compresses the sheet of leather so that the sheet of leather is snugly mounted to the shoe last and therefore set to have the desired configuration after it is cooled. However, the apparatus compress the sheet of leather within a short of time and this action often slightly moves the sheet of leather on the shoe last so that the configuration of the toe cap does not consistently meet a desired requirement.
The present invention intends to provide an improved toe cap setting machine comprising clamping devices to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.